Passing The Note
by IfUKnewUCouldNotFail
Summary: Who came up with the plan for how Rachel should pass that note to Tom in Two Sailors Walk Into a Bar…? Prequel to 'After The Vyerni'.


Pairing: Tom/Rachel

Rating: T

Summary: Who came up with the plan for how Rachel should pass that note to Tom in 'Two Sailors Walk Into a Bar…'?

Disclaimer: I do not own Last Ship.

"I'll kiss him."

Three heads sporting matching stunned expressions spun in her direction at her statement. Their attention fixed solely on her, mere moments passed but far too slowly. Time was of the essence and yet silence still reigned.

She saw Burke and Green share a skyward-eyebrows look filled with speculative meaning while Commander Slattery had his gaze plastered squarely on her, his thought process more uncertain. He seemed to be trying to say something but apparently he was having trouble finding the right words, that or he had picked a highly inappropriate time to impersonate a fish.

Rachel was growing frustrated. These were supposed to be highly trained soldiers and fully grown up men to boot! And they were seemingly struck speechless by the very notion of a woman using the smallest modicum of sexuality to help achieve an important military victory…ridiculous!

She, and more importantly the Captain and Tex, did not have time for them to acclimatize to this idea at the current speed they were displaying so she pressed on irrespective of their dumbfounded expressions.

"Look it's perfect. I know I can get in the same room with them because I will refuse to do a thing until I see them in person but even then they are sure to watch us like hawks. And Ruskov will likely be keeping them bound as well making the outcome of any attempt at a surreptitious hand off highly speculative. What better way then, than to pass the note in plain sight under the cover of something else? And as an added benefit, if Ruskov is harboring any lingering doubts as to why I just gave myself up so easily, he'll think he has is answer. He'll feel safe in his supposed complete understanding of the situation, he won't expect what's coming."

She didn't think she was going to get anything out of them when still more silence met her arguments. Finally the hush was broken, by Burke of all people, apparently having decided that if his CO wasn't going to use his words, he had a green light to try.

"When you say _him_, you mean…?"

Had a single one of them even heard so much as a single word she had spoken after 'I'll kiss him'? They certainly seemed stuck right at those words. She had thought that the particulars of the kiss in as far as how it pertained to their rescue mission including its, in her opinion at least, exceptional viability to achieving success, was the far more important aspect of her speech. She sighed; she really did not have time for these boys to play catch up.

"The Captain, of course." She annunciated slowly and in a manner of forced patience, as one would when conversing with any particularly frustrating individual you were trying not to loose control of your patience or temper on.

"What about Tex?"

Rachel was stunned. _This _was the part of her plan they were questioning, _who_ she kissed…

"Well…he'll do in a pinch I guess, if I don't have the option but I would have thought it was obvious that the Captain was the preferable choice for something like this." She paused, she could see she definitely held their attention but clearly she did not hold their confidence…it annoyed her, not that she really thought she could expect much better. Still, she thought they had come farther than this…

"Gentlemen, in all likelihood, we'll be standing in a room with Ruskov, goodness know how many of his guards and maybe even his officers as well when all this goes down. I need someone who will get on the same page with what's going on and do it damn fast. I honestly can't think of a single reason any of you would think the Captain was not the right person for this. We are talking about trying to tongue pass a knife for god's sake! And do so quickly and covertly, who knows how long Ruskov will allow the show to go on. I would think it was evident that the Captain was the best choice for this. He's much more likely catch on a whole lot quicker than Tex is likely too. Tex would be far more liable to…confuse my motives for the kiss. If he's the only one I have access too I will certainly try but if he doesn't figure out what is happening….fast and seamlessly…we risk the Russians getting the note…and you all know as well as I do that that would mean the whole mission was blown. Worse than just blown, it would mean inevitable loss of life. The entire mission hinges on the Russian being unaware of us for as long as possible. Lt. Green, what do you think your chances of success are if instead of the Captain and Tex, you enter that ladder room to find yourselves ambushed and surrounded by a large force of Russian soldiers?" She phrased it as a question but unmissable sarcasm was dripping from every rhetorical note.

After a moment Green did respond, though not to her slightly acidic verbal barb and not directly at her either. It was Commander Slattery he directed his comments too. "She's right you know, I just needed a moment to think on it but it's actually I really good idea. Everything she said about how the first meet is likely to go down is probably right on the money. There won't be any margin for error. Any attempt at a simple brush and pass will probably draw too much attention of the unexplainable kind. Best to do as the Doc said and hide the pass in plain sight in a way that is not only explainable but will make Ruskov think he actually understands the situation perfectly. He'll be wrong, but he won't know that until it's too late. If Ruskov _is_ having any lingering doubts about all of this being a little bit too easy then he'll think he has his explanation. Old bastard will probably gloat over it relentlessly too, providing our operation with even more cover."

"And what if Ruskov doesn't let you close enough to…give…the note to either of them?" It was Slattery who spoke now…to her, apparently having moved passed his earlier speech impediment. Though apparently a certain 'k' word was still giving him trouble.

"That's where the passing the note really fast part comes in, I was kind of just planning on pouncing on him, irrespective of any guards or restraints, we'll have until they pull me off." She stated her plan bluntly. She looked at the three men before her, she didn't think they enjoyed her bluntness…at least when it came to arranging for her to make out with their married Captain for a mission. Just imagine if she needed to sleep with him for the mission's sake…the poor dears would probably fall into a dead faint.

She watched the three men share more uncomfortable looks between themselves. Apparently they were still perturbed with the topic of convocation and probably just as much by her easy bluntness in discussing it. Well they could get over it. This was going to happen…and what's more it was going to _work_.

They would get them back.

_She _would get_ him _back.

She would deal with the emotional fallout on her fledgling …_friendship_ with the Captain _after_ he was safe.

THE END.

A/N: I know this is technically not a Tom and Rachel scene as I promised but what can I say? It spoke to me. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
